Yu Jung
Yu Jung (유정, Yoo Jung) is Hong Seol's senior in college. He is known around campus as a nice, handsome, smart, and popular upperclassman that takes care of other students (aka Mr. Perfect). It was revealed that he is a cold person who is indifferent to most things, until he met Seol. He was blamed by Inho for hurting his hand and ruining his future of a pianist, but Yu/Yoo Jung insisted that he isn't to blame through the whole story. Biography : Yu Jung is the only son of a wealthy family. His family runs Z Enterprise. 'Personality ' :* At the start of the webtoon, Yu Jung is portrayed as someone who is popular, well-off, and gets along with everyone, thus the tag "Mr. Perfect". However, Seol noticed that he has another personality, far from what everyone thought. :* Although he is depicted as someone who helps others, he doesn't like people who leech on him. His true personality is that of a cold person, showing no mercy when you mess with him. :* His evident trait is that he bears a kind of "malice" to everyone he hates, carefully planning out how to get back at them without getting his own hands dirty. :* Jung's attitude towards Seol changes when he gets to know her. He is sweet and caring towards her. He is also very protective, as shown when he told Seol to stay away from Inho. This split personality is what makes Jung very unpredictable. Seol says she that sometimes can't read what's on his mind, making her frustrated and sometimes scared of him. Appearance "Damn he's a handsome man." - Hong Seol (S3C57) : Yu Jung is considered handsome as noted by his college classmates. Wherever he goes, he attracts attention. Strangers often mistake him for a TV star. His style in clothes usually consists of classic menswear pieces like long coats and button-up dress shirts, but he is also known to wear more casual attire. One of his peers points out that he always wears a different watch everyday and they're all name brands. Seol bought him a watch that she thought suited him. Ever since, he has been wearing the same watch. 'Relationships' *'Seol Hong. ' In the drama, Yu Jung first met Seol in a drinking session after coming back from a school break. He comes in late and Sangcheol introduces them to each other. After accidentally spilling juice on Han Byol, Seol observes him from her table and notes that "something is off" with him. He notices this and carefully observes her too. Sangcheol dares Seol to drink from a leaf and goes by it, leaving a mess. He turns his head away when Seol glances at him, making her think that he's annoyed with her. This vibe started the hate relationship Jung feels for Seol, branding her "pathetic" at first. Throughout the webtoon series, flashbacks show how Jung made Seol's life a living hell after that incident. A turning point in their relationship is when he catches her laughing at him in the English Study Group made by Jaewoo. This made him hate her, seeing her mock him under her breath. After this incident, attempts on making her life miserable are shown. Little by little though, Jung sees Seol as "someone like him". He discovers that she is elusive to others, hides her worries and problems, and has a family that expects too much from her. This discovery led him to take notice of her, and after observing, falls for her. He also points out from episode Blank that he liked her because she is different from others. That she didn't approach him because of her "personal intentions". Category:Characters